Strawberry Cookies
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Aoi bakes cookies....with strawberries! Tatsuma helps her. Who knew baking cookies & shopping for strawberries would be so much fun? Skating can be fun too! Cute bits of fluff here in the 2nd chapter! Tatsuma Hiyuu X Aoi Misato
1. Strawberry Cookies

**Strawberry Cookies: Tatsuma and Aoi **

**This pairing looks so great together!! I love this pairing! It's very likely that these two will end up together in the series. I wish I can draw them though, but I can't draw... (sigh) Well, this story is not at all related to the story I'm doing now. This is one of those one-shots. This relationship is really innocent, so I wanted to do this for fun. I'll take Tatsuma's and Aoi's relationship to the next level in my other story soon. Anyway, on to the story!! **

**Disclaimer: I love this pairing so much that I sold it to my sister... worst deal ever!!**

**Preview: Aoi's making cookies and Tatsuma's helping her. Who knew making cookies would be so much fun? **

* * *

Aoi looked out the window; it was a snowy, cold afternoon and her friend, Hisui was out doing errands. Aoi sighed,_'What am I going to do? It's so boring.'_Aoi suddenly had an idea, "I could cook!" she said to herself. She smiled at her idea, "But what am I going to cook?" She pondered at this idea as she walked toward the kitchen.

Dishes were piled over the sink over the sink. Pots and pans were unclean and Aoi sighed as she looked at the mess. "Great," she said to herself, "Another mess to clean." Aoi pushed her black hair and tied it into a bun. She grabbed a sponge from under the sink, wetted it, and poured soap over it. She began cleaning the dishes.

Aoi smiled as she remembered the time when she first baked the cookies. It was with her mother named Aina. Her mother was very much like Aoi, shy sometimes, a great leader, determined, strong willed, and she was also beautiful.

* * *

_"Aoi, I'm going to teach you how to make cookies!" Aina exclaimed to her daughter, who was only five at the time. "Making cookies Mommy?" Aoi asked her mother, who was grinning as she was taking things like a whisk, pots and pans, a huge spoon, a mixer, a medium-sized bowl, a large sided bowl, a spatula, a long piece of foil, measuring cups, teaspoons, and a bag of baking soda, a bag of sugar, and a bag of flour and brown sugar off the shelves. _

_Her mother took all these things and put them on the table. Then she looked at the refrigerator and took out two sticks of butter, a carton of eggs, a small carton of milk, and a plastic box of strawberries. Aoi cocked her one of her eyebrows. 'Strawberries? There's no strawberries in cookies. Then why is Mommy using them?' Ania saw her daughter's confused look. _

_"You wanna know why I'm putting strawberries in cookies don't you?" Ania asked Aoi gently. Aoi nodded. "Sit here kiddo." She patted her hand on the seat next to her. Aoi went to her and sat down. Ania smiled and began talking about her first time giving her husband her cookies. "Do you know what today is Aoi?" The little girl nodded, "Today is Valentines Day, its where girls give boys chocolate."_

_"Yes, and I was making your father cookies for the event. I really liked him so I wanted to show how much I love him. So wanted to bake him cookies. But I found out that I didn't have chocolate! The only thing left was strawberries! After school I gave him the pink cookies, I was kind of embarrassing to be giving him pink cookies. But he something to me, do you know what he said to me once I gave him the cookies?" Aoi shook her head, fascinated by her mother's story._

_Ania blushed and said gently," He said that he love strawberries and I was the first person to give him this kind of gift." Aoi smiled ,"What else did he say?" Ania laughed and said," Bottles up Baby! And he ate all those cookies in one sitting!"_

_They both laughed. "Why don't we finish making the cookies, huh Aoi?" Her mother looked at her daughter smiling. "Yeah! But I get to lick the spoon!" Aoi exclaimed. Ania laughed and patted her head, "Of course you can."_

* * *

Aoi wiped the sweat off her forehead_. 'Whoa! Those dishes were harder than I thought! Well, let's get to baking!'_Aoi thought to herself She looked in the shelves and found all the things for her cookies: a pan, one bag of brown sugar, a bag of sugar, a bag of flour, teaspoons, measuring cups, and a couple of bowls. She put all of those on the table, and then searched in the fridge for the other ingredients.

She found most of the the ingredients but the strawberries. Aoi shook her head in despair, '_I forgot to tell Hisui I was about to run out of strawberries! Well, the Super Market's not far from here. I could walk.'_

She walked to her room to find her bright pink coat and mittens, then she walked out of her room and quickly put on her tennis shoes and walked out of the door, locking it.

The snow was quickly piling up as Aoi saw children playing in the snow by building snowmen (or snow women), Many kids were all in snowsuits having the time of their lives. Aoi smiled as she saw them having so much fun, girls and boys were having a battle of the sexes snowball fight, some boys were having snowball fights against other boys, some girls were making snow angels by swinging their arms and legs against the snow.

At the nearest pond, she saw a many parents teaching their little ones ice skating, most off them falling on their butts before even moving! Then Aoi saw couples skating arm-and-arm looking at their partner like they were the most interesting person in the world.

Aoi was so concentrated on one couple who were teaching each other how to skate that she didn't notice a person in front of her until...

"Waah!" Aoi fell hard against the snow covered concrete. "Oh!" exclaimed a gentle voice. She felt a strong, but gentle hand against hers that lifted her up back to her feet. Aoi bowed, quickly apologizing, "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't look where I was going! I'm really sorry! C-Can I make it up to you?" She looked up at her victim, blushing with shame, when she saw him she gasped.

"T-Tatsuma?!" The blue-haired teen smiled at his friend. He held a empty,pink milk carton on his right hand, he wore his usual blue hoody, but if you notice under his hoody, was messy blue hair. "Aoi! Sorry, I wasn't looking!" Tatsuma laughed playfully. "Ah, its okay. I wasn't looking myself." Aoi said, smiling.

After that was awkward silence. "Ah..." "..." Aoi broke the silence, "W-Well let me make it up to you. I'm going to the Super Market. Do you want to come? You can buy whatever you want." Aoi looked at Tatsuma with eager eyes. Tatsuma looked at Aoi with a still friendly smile,"Anything?"

"Yeah, anything." Tatsuma said,"I'll buy strawberry milk then." Then Aoi started to walk past Tatsuma, feeling a tug. "Oh!" She didn't notice that Tatsuma and her were still holding hands. Aoi gently let go of his, letting out the warmth. Aoi blushed, _'His hand felt so warm, I didn't notice!' _

Ah, let's hurry! It's closed early on the snow days." Then Aoi walked towards the Super Market in a hurry, blushing. Tatsuma looked at the blushing teen in the pink coat, his face was red. _'So that's what's like to hold hands with a girl feels like.'_Tatsuma smiled, jogging in a hurry to catch up with the girl.

They were both met with a rush of warm air inside the Super Market. "It's so warm! Outside was so cold right. Tatsuma?" Aoi's eyes glistered with the frost outside. Tatsuma was just thinking of how pretty Aoi was so he really didn't get Aoi's question. "Wha-What? Aoi?" Aoi looked at him closely, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Tatsuma said with a smile. Aoi's eyes widened of how Tatsuma's smile made her feel. She blushed,"Well, let's get to work then."

They first went to the dairy section. Aoi looked for the pink and white milk cartons, in a few minutes she handled Tatsuma the small milk carton. "Here you go, strawberry milk." Aoi smiled at Tatsuma. Tatsuma blushed,_'Wow is Aoi pretty or what?' _"Thank you Aoi." As he went for the cup, his hand brushed hers. They both blushed.

"Ah..." Aoi looked at Tatsuma and Tatsuma looked at her. They leaned closer and closer to each other; their faces were almost touching. Aoi's lips were as close to Tatsuma's,"Ah, Tatsuma I don't think we should do this..." Aoi trailed off, she felt his breath against her lips. Aoi almost fainted with pleasure, her face getting redder and redder by the minute. Tatsuma didn't care, he wanted her; he wanted to grab her by the waist and kiss her, but he liked to take his time.

Aoi felt his hands go around her waist,_'Kiss me! Kiss me now!'_ her evil thoughts invaded her head_.'Damn it Tatsuma, stop teasing me! Just do it!'_Tatsuma's hands were in the right places, but he was an inexperienced teen in the game of love and had really bad timing.

"You there! You kids! Stop that right now! There shall be no public display of affection here in this store!" Aoi and Tatsuma turned around and saw a very angry employee. He glared at the couple,"If you guys want to make out do it outside, there are people here!" Aoi and Tatsuma blushed, and they both bowed to the employee. "Sorry."

The employee nodded and then said,"Now are you two going outside or are you buying something?" Tatsuma held up the milk carton,"Yes, we are." "Then go and check out quickly, we're about to close." Then employee stomped away.

Tatsuma and Aoi looked at each other,"I'd better get the strawberries." Aoi looked at the aials but found no hintings of fruit. "Why so you need strawberries?" Tatsuma asked. He looked at Aoi curiously. "I'm making strawberry cookies." Aoi smiled. "Strawberry cookies?" Tatsuma's eyes sparkled. "Yeah, my mom taught me when I was little, it was fun." Aoi looked at the asials again with no luck. Aoi grumbled,"Where are the strawberries?"

Her companion pointed to the vegetable place,"It's right there. They've been refrigerating them." Aoi quickly went to it and there it was: strawberries! Aoi smiled at her partner,"Thank you Tatsuma! You're the best!"

Then without thinking, she hugged him! Tatsuma almost fell backward, he felt the warmth of her body against his. _'She's so warm!'_ he thought, blushing. He hugged her back_. 'Kyaa! He's hugging me! He hugged me back! Should I let go? No way!'_Aoi thought furiously to herself.

"Hey! What did I tell guys about public display of affection? No showing it!" the employee from before, came back to check if the couple were keeping their hands to themsevles. What he found was this.

Tatsuma and Aoi froze, they were caught in the act! Tatsuma grabbed Aoi's hand firmly. "I'm sorry Mister." He smiled apologetically. "I can't keep my hands off her!" Tatsuma then looked at Aoi with his boyish smile of his,"Shall we go honey?" Aoi looked at Tatsuma with her beautiful smile,"Of course we can darling!"

Then they walked hand and hand to the check-outs. But as they were waiting in line, they heard a little girl behind them say to her mother,"Mommy? Aren't they a good looking couple?!" The mother looked at her daughter with a surprised look,"H-Honey! Don't be nosy!" The mother turned to Tatsuma and Aoi, she had on a I-really-sorry face. "I'm sorry! My daughter really knows how to speak her mind these days." Aoi smiled at the woman,"It's alright." Then Aoi crouched down to the girl's level.

Aoi smiled to the curious girl."To answer your question," She looked at Tatsuma who waved at the girls."Ah, not yet. But we might." Aoi winked at her. The little girl smiled. She held up a peace sign and said confidently,"Good luck!" Then she saw her mother waiting for her at the entrance,"Gotta go! Bye!" The couple saw the little girl run away to her mother. "Next!" They heard the cashier say loudly. Aoi looked at Tatsuma, "Should I pay?" Tatsuma answered with taking out his wallet.

--At Aoi's house--

Things were being put together and cooked as the young couple were qiuckly mixing the batter of eggs, butter, sugar, and bright red strawberries. Aoi carefully cut off the green stem of the strawberry. Then she cut the strawberry into bit-size pieces. "Whao!" she heard Tatsuma exclaim.

Aoi looked at Tatsuma, fearful that he had cut himself, but she didn't see that. What she saw would get her to laugh her pants off. Tatsuma had his whole entire face covered with the batter! She saw have that look of what-in-the-world-happened? Aoi laughed when he tried to get up, but he fell back again! Now the bowl was on top of his head!

Tatsuma saw Aoi laugh, he smiled,_'I must look a total idoit right now!' "_T-Tatsuma! You look very-very-very..." Aoi couldn't finish her sentence, she was to busy laughing!

Tatsuma couldn't help himself either,"Ha-ha-ha!" Aoi gained her composer and helped the "injuried" Tatsuma up to his feet. Apparently, he was trying to make another batch of cookies! But as he tried to out it in the oven, he tripped! The battered cover Tatsuma looked at aoi with a grin,"What do you think of my new look?" he asked her. Aoi blushed,smiling. She grabbed a cloth from the counter and wiped away the sticky, pink batter.

"It's a great look for you, Mr. Mysterious Transfer Student." Tatsuma smiled and leaned over to kiss her. _'Oh, man! Tatsuma's going to kiss me! What do I do? What do I do?!'_ Aoi's thoughts of running away and other things just abandoned her. She felt his hands wrap all around her, she felt his hair against her face, his strong chest against hers.

Aoi was really red in the face, she closed her eyes, warm lips were over hers, Aoi almost couldn't stand up, her knees were weak, and she was about to fall down, until Tatsuma grabbed her gently into his arms.

They were this close, lip to lip until...DING! The timer rang for the cookies to be done.

Aoi and Tatsuma sighed, it seems that everytime they got close to each other, something always happens. Aoi smiled and grabbed her oven mitts over the counter and out them on. She then gently pried open the steamy, oven door; hot air came quickly to her face. She covered her hand over her face and got out the pan of hot, baked cookies.

Aoi looked at Tasuma who looked very hungry. His eyes sparkled, she felt excited by that look. _'So this is what it means to cook for someone you really care about, huh mom?'_ Aoi grabbed the large bowl on the kitchen table and scraped the pink cookies in it. Tatsuma quickly went to the bowl and grabbed a cookie.

"Ouch!" he said, nursing his injured hand. "I forgot to tell you it was hot." Aoi grabbed two cookies with a napkin and gave one to Tatsuma. The smell of strawberries filled the room.

"Yum!" They exclaimed, the soft cookie was delicious, it tasted like... well, strawberries! Tatsuma looked at Aoi and eagerly said "Can you make some more for me? They taste great!" Aoi smiled at the eager teen and said with happiness, "Of course! Only for you!" Aoi got closer to Tatsuma, who had a piece of her strawberry cookie in his mouth and gave him a strawberry-filled kiss.

**That was so cute!! I love this pairing! To me, they belong together, and they might be a couple later in the series!! I hope so! I'm a bit surprised that noone made a fanfic about them!! Yeah, I made the first Aoi and Tatsuma!! Well, I really like this story, about Tatsuma's penchant for strawberries and Aoi cooking, its really great! I think this is a great romance story! If only people would draw them together...sigh. I really can't draw so maybe that's why people are too lazy or less artisic then they think. I wonder... what would their kids look like? They're such a cute couple!! AOI AND TATSUMA FOREVER!!**

**See-you next story... bye!!**


	2. Skating, Pictures, and Fun!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Majin and Aoi and Tatsuma and Kyouichi and Sakurai and Daigo and...**

**Here's a new chapter of Strawberry Cookies! I think this is one of those 30 kisses 30 hugs kind of thing... so there will be more really cute mini-stories about them , so don't worry Aoi and Tatsuma fans! I'm here! **

**Well, this is the continuation of the first chapter, the rest of the stories will be totally ramdom and so cute! I love this couple!! Let's start:**

* * *

Aoi broke their kiss by gently pushing Tatsuma away form her. "Tatsuma, stop it! You're ticking me! Quit it! Ha-ha-ha!" Tatsuma was on top of her when she tried to break free, gently snuggling his face on her neck.

"Why? You know you like it." Tatsuma whispered in her ear, his voice sent goosebumps down her arms. He went in for the kill. Since he had Aoi pinned down, she had nowhere to go; let alone move with her legs in-tangled with his.

His lips met with hers, giving her a sweet kiss. Aoi had no choice but to kiss him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, loving every minute of their "secret kiss". Finally, they broke apart, panting for air.

"T-Tatsuma! I never knew that you were a great kisser!" Aoi exclaimed. She blushed as she looked at Tatsuma. He smiled victoriously, he knew he won one of their "games", he doubted that he would win the next one.

Aoi gracefully got up and put the empty plates that use to be full of cookies. She felt his eyes on her when she went to the kitchen. With his eyes on her, Aoi felt strange. She felt...desirable, sexy. It was a strange feeling and the strangest thing... is that she liked this feeling.

" Tatsuma, let's go someplace. Somewhere fun." Tatsuma looked at Aoi with his boyish looks, innocent and cute. "Where so you want to go?" he asked.

Aoi blushed, "W-Well, let's go skating! If you don't want to go, then it's fine with me." Aoi glanced at the ground sadly, Tatsuma saw this and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, he held her close enough for her to blush.

Aoi closed her eyes. This feeling, it felt so good! Being so near to Tatsuma gave her an excited feeling. He whispered so gently in her ear, only for her to hear. "We'll go skating. I don't want you to be sad. Cheer up!" Tatsuma smiled at her and Aoi smiled back.

"Thanks Tatsuma." She kissed him and she felt Tatsuma smile. Then she pushed Tatsuma to the wall, kissing him. Tatsuma had no time to react, but kiss her back. And he was right, Aoi won their next "game".

--Skating Fun!--

They were already at the pond, they had the gears for skating, but there was one problem: Tatsuma didn't know how to skate. Oh, boy!

Tatsuma was trying to tie his skates until Aoi scolded him. "Tatsuma! That's not the way to do it! You're suppose to loop it under each other! Here, let me do it!"

She went to the confused teen and untied the laces and looped them over each other. When she finished, she looked at Tatsuma with a triumphant smile.

"There, that's how to do it. Did you get that?" Tatsuma greatfully nodded. _'Clueless in so many ways. Wow, he's so cute!' _Aoi blushed thinking about Tatsuma.

"You're such a child Tatsuma. You know that?" Aoi asked as she got up and began putting on her skates.

Tatsuma smiled at her,"Yeah, I am. But..." He suddenly in front of her and hugged her. "You like that don't you?" he asked, wanting her answer.

Aoi blushed, he was so close to her, despite that they had kissed already. His voice was so needy, so child-like.

"Yes, I like it. I love it went you're so clueless." She looked at him, her eyes were hypnotic and seducive.

They kissed, wanting and needing each other. "Ah! Aoi, we should skate now." Tatsuma said comfortably.

Aoi forgot that they planned to go skating, until she saw the skates on her feet. "Wha--? R-Right. Yes, skating. I forgot about that."

Aoi smiled sheepishly, Tatsuma just laughed and began helping her up. "Thank you. Let's go!"

Aoi grabbed Tatsuma's hand and they slowly began to hit the pond. There were no people so it gave them alone time and privacy.

"Okay Tatsuma, first of all: you need to go to the pond and try to skate on it. Well--." Aoi was stumped, it was alot easier said than done.

She grabbed his hand and slowly went to the frozen pond. Aoi had a good start, but Tatsuma didn't. As the two were on the pond, Tatsuma underestimated the slipperiness of the ice and fell down--along with Aoi!

"Waah! T-Tatsuma!" Aoi exclaimed, as she tried to keep her balance and failed. Tatsuma was just as surprised as her.

"Aoi!" he was soon on the hard, icy pond with Aoi on top of him. Tatsuma felt sore on his back and a big weight on top of his body. He saw Aoi on him, mildly shocked, but lucky not hurt or injuried.

"Aoi! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" the worried teen asked quickly. Aoi looked up at him, and they both blushed_. 'He's so handsome!'_Aoi thought, her dirty mind was now working.

_'If only he fell on top of me, them I would--.'_Aoi stopped staring at Tatsuma and put her blushing face onto his chest._ 'Stop! Bad thoughts! Bad! B-A-D!!'_ Then she heard his voice.

"Aoi? Are you all right? What's wrong?" Aoi shook her head, her voice muffled by his blue hoody,"I-It's nothing! N-Nothing at all!" Through out all that she was thinking,_' What am I saying? Nothing's going out right! I've been having dirty thoughts about you!! Noo!! I shouldn't think that! No way!'_

Then she felt Tatsuma move from below her, she noticed that Tatsuma was holding her gently by the waist. "Well, are you comfortable, now?" Tatsuma asked her, she looked up and saw his boyish smile.

Aoi couldn't help but giggle, the embrassment and dirty thoughts were washed away by this one smile. She flashed him a graceful smile of her own. "Yes. I'm comfortable. Are you?" she asked.

Tatsuma just hugged her, very happy just to be with her. The two cuddled together, not knowing someone was spying on them.

The perpataror was behind an old, tall tree. She was taking pictures, overjoyed by the sight that her friends were now and "item" She giggled,"Well, well. Aoi Misato, the president of Student Council; and Tatsuma Hiyuu, the fifth most delinquent student in Magami High School's history, are a couple!"

The girl with the glasses smiled, trying to calm down by stopping her round of giggles that were coming up her throat. "Might as well take pictures for the album. They will thank me for this later."

She then snapped pictures of them cuddling together on the ice, with her non-flash camera. "My, my! What a scandal! What a forbidden love! Ohh, soo juicy!" She blushed when they leaned over and kissed.

"Wow! Better take a picture of that!" _Click. Snap._She made sure that she had two shots of it. Then the camera girl saw Aoi gently get off Tatsuma and helped him up. After that, Aoi moved around the ice as graceful as a bird.

Where as Tatsuma wobbled around the ice and fall on it, as if he had legs and began using them for the first time. Aoi giggled and helped the fumbling Tatsuma who blushed as he was helped by her.

She told him to move his legs back and forth. He did as he was told and was skating! He needed help balancing so Aoi helped him once again. Aoi held his hand and Tatsuma held hers.

They smiled, looking at each other like they were the most fancinating person on Earth. "Tatsuma?" Aoi looked at him with a innocent look on his face. "Yes?" Tatsuma watched Aoi's face with both concern and worry.

"There's someone behind that tree. Over there." She pointed to the camera girl's hiding place. They both saw brown hair and a black case beside the old tree.

Anko sweatdropped,_'Crap! I should have hid behind the snow hill.'_She slowly crepted away from the scene only to find out that she had left her black camera carrying case. And...than she heard a voice from behind.

"Hey, you!" Anko twitched, and turned around to find Tatsuma's confused face and Aoi look of worry that turned to embarrassment. "H-hi guys. What's up?" Anko held her camera, the strap was around her shoulder.

"Umm...Anko? Why do you have your camera?" Aoi asked, she knew why. She blushed as she thought about the pictures Anko might have took at the pond. "W-Well, I was t-taking pictures." Anko said with a scared face.

Tatsuma cocked his eyebrows,"What pictures? He asked firmly. Anko blushed as she confessed what she saw and took. "I took pictures of you guys on the pond...on top of each other." Aoi blushed horribly as she heard Anko say this.

"Y-You did? W-What else?" Anko felt her face redden as she came to the most embarrassing part. "Then I took a picture of you guys k-kissing." Aoi and Tatsuma blushed bright red. Anko looked down at the snowy ground. There was silence all around them.

"Are you going to show that to the others?" Tatsuma asked quietly. His voice was as small and fragile as a child. Anko shook her head furiously. "No! I would never do that to you guys! No way!" Tatsuma didn't believe it. Neither did Aoi. They both glared at her.

That made Anko confess. "Okay, I was going to show these pictures to Kyouichi and Sakurai and Daigo, but no one else. They were the only one I would only show them to. Honest!" They saw Anko's face and looked at each other.

"What should we do Tatsuma?" Aoi asked, she was afraid that these pictures might 'leak out'. "Well, we can only do one thing." He walked over toward Anko who thought that he would hit her or something.

"Anko," Anko looked up. "Can we have a copy of those?" Anko almost slipped, totally shocked at Tatsuma's request. "Wha-? What?!" Tatsuma smiled, and asked again,"Can we have a copy of those?"

Aoi blushed thinking wildly,_'What is Tatsuma doing?' _"Tatsuma?!" Tatsuma looked at Aoi with an innocent look,"What? Don't you want one?" He said that all with a straight face. Aoi was confused, very confused. But she didn't say anything.

"Okay. Can we have two copies of them please?" Anko glared at him, she finally became herself. "What's the catch?" "Well, the only condition is to not show them to everyone. That a deal?" Tatsuma put his hand in front of Anko, to shake on it. Anko thought about it, well it was better than getting beat up.

She shook on it,"Deal. Can I ask you guys one question?" Aoi was now with Tatsuma, happy that Tatsuma asked for copies, and wondering if she looked good on them.

"What about your relationship?" This question stumped the couple. What were they going to do about their relationship? Aoi wouldn't like sneaking around all the time and Tatsuma didn't like hiding their relationship either.

"We'll show it off!" exclaimed Aoi. This deserved a huh? from Tatsuma and a squeal from Anko. Aoi held Tatsuma's hand with pure affection."What? You and I can't go sneaking off and we can't hide it either. So we'll tell everyone were a couple!"

Tatsuma pondered this for a moment and decided to agree with his girlfriend. "Yeah! That's a great idea, Aoi!" He leaned over to kiss the happy, loving Aoi and heard a small _click_ of a camera.

Aoi blushed,"Anko!" Anko smiled and shrugged her shoulders," I couldn't resist." Tatsuma smiled and presumed to kiss the blushing girl.

"Ekk!! That is so cute!! I knew that you guys would totally end up together. Following Anko was a great idea Daigo!" Sakurai appeared from behind Anko; Daigo appeared beside Sakurai. The couple quickly broke the kiss as fast as they could.

Aoi looked at Sakurai with shock,"Komaki! What are you doing here?" she asked the estatic girl hopping up and down with Anko. "We were following Anko." Daigo said meekly. He knew instanly that he should look down at the ground, afraid of Aoi's wrath.

The blushing couple was shocked, but Tatsuma finally found his voice," Is Kyouichi here?" Sakurai and Daigo nodded, "He's back there. Moping about you guys."

The all heard a shout, a teen's very angry voice,"NO WAY!! TATSUMA HAS A GIRLFRIEND?! BEFORE ME?! AND HIS GIRLFRIEND IS THE LITTLE PRINCESS!! NOO!!"

Aoi and Tatsuma sweatdropped, "Kyouichi's taking this very hard isn't he?" Aoi said innocently, Tatsuma just smiled,"Do you want to go skate?" Aoi shook her head,"Can we go to my house?" She had a mischievous glint in her eye. That excited him.

"Of course." She held his hand and led him to their forgotten shoes, with Tatsuma smiling. Sakurai and Anko were estaic about Aoi's relationship, both were jumping up and down with happiness.

Daigo was watching Kyouichi's angry yelling and despair. The snow was falling gently on this day. As if to present a new couple into the world.

**

* * *

**

That was so wonderful!! Ekk!! Now Tatsuma and Aoi are a couple!! I love this story! Thank-you Tatsuma and Aoi fans. You've been very supportive of me. And I love you guys!

**LOL!! Anko was a stalker with a camera in hand! Is Aoi a top?! Is Tatsuma a bottom?! Hehehe...sorry for my dirty mind everyone!!**

**Aww...poor Kyouichi, he's sad that Tatsuma has a girlfriend before him. You'll get a girlfriend! Don't worry! They are so sneaky, Sakurai and Daigo! Spying on Anko for a good laugh or two.**

**They are so cute!! Aoi might be a top and Tatsuma might be a bottom...hahaha!! I wonder what Hisui will think about Aoi's and Tatsuma's relationship? Oh, boy. Tatsuma better watch out!**

**Okay readers! Thank you for reading this story, I see that people already saved this to their favorites, Thanks!**

**Post a review and tell me all about the story! I'd love to see your thought on it! Thank you so much!!**


End file.
